Blood lines (working title)
by The Smiley Bandit
Summary: I suck at these.....okay here goes....this is a look on the past of our beloved Prof. Snape, his relationship with Voldemort and the other HP Characters and some of my own.....okay its gonna be darker than it sounds so just go on in and read k..^__^ the
1. Default Chapter

YA like if I owned Harry Potter I would be writing fan fictions so obviously I do not own Harry Potter, however a few of the characters are mine I'll do a complete list later………..if you sue I should warn you all you would get is a gum wrapper and the lint out of my pocket so if you really want it go ahead but it is not advisable.  
  
Okay I was reading fanfiction.net one night oooooooooooo big surprise there ^__^ and came across Serethina's story and was intrigued by the main story point. So one of the ideas came from her, I can't say which one cause it'll give my chapter away ~_^ , but the plot is mine. To Serethina I'm sorry for taking the idea but if I don't write this down it will never get out of my head and my muse will continue to beat me over the head with it. So I up and stole it from you I hope you don't mind. So please don't me mad at me  
  
puh-leeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzz (give irresistible puppy eyes) ^__^. Anyway I'm also currently working on a second Harry Potter alternate universe fic as well but since it is my baby it is taking much longer to get it out but I do have the prologue and chapter one done I just need to type it. So let me know what you think of this one and if y'all like it let me know and I will continue……please review I review your stories sooooooooo review mine and be fore warned flames will be handled accordingly :}  
  
Warning may contain spoilers for the series: MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA this is my first real Harry Potter fanfic I usually write anime fiction but I figured hey I'll give this a try. Now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 BLOOD LINES  
  
Prologue  
  
"The Child"  
  
January 1966~  
  
A tremendous wind howled as Caius Malfoy climbed the spiral staircase that lead to his master. Malfoy applied the steely stare he was known for as he respectfully knocked quietly on the door of the chamber.  
  
"Enter!" came the irritated reply.  
  
"My lord please excuse the intru….."  
  
But Riddle's menacing voice cut him off abruptly, "I gave you specific instructions that I was not to be disturbed at any cost."  
  
"Yes of course my lord." He said with a sharp bow and continued "but the others have arrived for the meeting. You wished to be informed formally of their arrival did you not?"  
  
An evil smile played over Riddle's features as he turned to look at the man before him, whose eyes never wandered from his master as he spoke.  
  
"My lord do you wish me to dismiss the guests?"  
  
"No, tell them that I will attend promptly and have the elves serve some refreshments." He said sneering.  
  
"Of course my lord. With the blue crystal goblets or the green?" he asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"I do believe that this meeting does require the special uses of the green crystal don't you?" he said with a smirk as he donned his dress robe.  
  
"Of course my lord you will shall be done." And with a knowing smile Malfoy went to carry out his employer's wishes.  
  
Ten minutes later Tom Riddle entered the main entertaining hall of his ancient manor, graciousness practically oozing out of every poor as he meet his business associates.  
  
"Good evening gentlemen" he said shaking each hand in turn while smiling, "please do forgive my tardiness but I had pressing matters that simply had to be attended too."  
  
"Of course Mr. Riddle the ministry understands. We ourselves came here on a very important business ourselves you know."  
  
"No doubt sir, if the Ministry of Magic has sent you then it must be most important. Would you care for a drink?" said Riddle as he rang for the house elf and settled into his wingback for a long night of talks.  
  
The storm still raged outside as the meeting came to a close, a few hours later, with a thump as the last ministry member fell to the floor, the lord of the manor sat sipping on his brandy. Within seconds the house elves, which were not of the typical variety, bearing black bat wings and fangs came into dispose of the four bodies.  
  
Malfoy came around to the chair across from his master non-chalontley and sat down, "Master not wanting to question your actions I must inquire to why you invited them here to the meeting. Surely they told someone of their plans this evening. Will it not look suspicious when all four are found dead?"  
  
"Your concern is warranted however the ministry couldn't find their way out of a wall-less room." Malfoy simply snorted as he took a sip of brandy.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"What?" he said as he turned to look at the menacing looking elf.  
  
"An owl just arrived for you, Sir."  
  
His master raised an eyebrow at this "Well what is the message?"  
  
He quickly approached the dark wizard and handed him a piece of parchment. Slowly he unrolled the message and began to read.  
  
Tom;  
  
There is a problem with mistress Deanna. She is in no danger but it does require your immediate attention.  
  
LB  
  
  
  
  
  
Malfoy curiously watched as the message was crumpled and thrown into the fire.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. You will see that these," he sneered at the bodies as he stepped over them," are dealt with."  
  
"Of course my lord."  
  
"Bring me my cloak." He bellowed from the hall, the little elf jumped as he rushed to do his masters bidding.  
  
Malfoy just sighed as he began instructing the elves on the proper way to dispose of the bodies.  
  
The weather was no better when the dark lord appeared at the small house in the dreary countryside. The wind blew and whipped at the trees fiercely as he gathered his cloak closer around his shoulders to keep out the chill. As he walked up the steps to the door he regretted the day he put an anti- apparation spell on the cottage. He was met by a large cloaked figured with a large black owl perched on his shoulder as the door was opened. The cloaked figured bowed deep as he permitted the dark lord to enter the house, as he shook the rain off and quickly preformed a drying spell.  
  
"So my dear Lavienth what seems to be the problem with our dear potions mistress?" Riddle asked as he headed for the back of the cottage but he was stopped short by the large figure with piercing blue eyes.  
  
"My lord before you enter I would like to say that never have I betrayed your trust."  
  
"Of course not I am aware of your loyalty. Why would I have reason to doubt." He asked eyes narrowing dangerously as he surveyed the man before him as he pushed his way into the room.  
  
As he opened the door he was met by a piercing scream that emanated from the figure on the bed. He was not prepared for what he saw before him. His dear insane cousin and the most brilliant potions mistress in the world lying on the bed writhing in agony singing a song.  
  
"What in the hell!?!?!?!?!" he cried as he went to the bed to take her fragile hand. Lavienth slowly shut the door behind them as he nervously watched the dark wizard smoothing out his cousins hair.  
  
"Deanna," he said gently trying to bring her in from her song. "Deanna?"  
  
Slowly the young woman turned her head to meet the gaze of her cousin. "TOM!!!" she sang with joy as she smiled at him.  
  
"Deanna what is wrong, tell me."  
  
"Nothing is wrong dear cousin why ever would you think that?" she asked innocently before she let out another cry.  
  
"No Deanna everything is not okay." Came the irritated reply as he turned to Levianth he continued. " How long has this been going on?"  
  
"She was not like this when I arrived my Lord it has gotten steadily worse as the hours have passed."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked glaring at the blue-eyed man.  
  
The man started to answer but was suddenly interrupted by the figure on the bed. "Oh isn't this wonderful Tom?" she sang as she struggled to sit up. "I'm gonna be a momma!" she cried as Riddle dropped her hand.  
  
"That's impossible!!" he said calmly turning to look at the man in the doorway.  
  
"YUP!!!!!" chirped the potions mistress "me I'm gonna be a mother." Ever so slowly the dark lord rose to his feet to face the man behind him, as Deanna sang merrily in between bouts of pain Lavienth searched his brain for an answer but the truth was so absurd he didn't even believe it himself.  
  
"Lavienth I am waiting!" Riddle shouted as he clenched his wand in his hand. But all the man could do was stare at the powerful wizard before him. "What has happened to my cousin." He fairly spat as he said these words.  
  
"I'm not sure my lord. I haven't seen her since the summer as we had scheduled and when I arrived tonight I found in this condition." Watching the wizard closely.  
  
"So she just did this to herself?" came the disbelieving reply. He heard Deanna giggle childishly as thunder crashed overhead and lightning filled the sky.  
  
"My lord you said yourself that you had no reason to doubt my loyalty." Riddle narrowed his eyes as he turned back to the insane woman behind him.  
  
"Deanna…Deanna," slowly the woman once again turned to face him. "Deanna I want to know who has done this to you. Who is the father of your baby? Is he in the room now?" The pale blue eyes just stared blankly at him as if he wasn't even there. "Deanna who is the FATHER is he here now?" he repeated a little slower, she just nodded and smiled as she started humming another song.  
  
Lavienth had never known what hit him but suddenly he found himself lying on the floor covered with blood.  
  
"You dare lie to ME!!!!" Riddle cried as he pointed his wand at the injured man, but Deanna's insane laughter brought his attention back to her.  
  
"You think it was Lavienth?" she cried out laughing hysterically. "Him?" Her insane laughter filled the room as Tom stared at her waiting for her senses to return to her. When she had finally recovered he proceeded with his questioning.  
  
"We are the only two men in the room and I can guarantee that I am not the father. Therefore it must be him." He spat gesturing to the man in the doorway. She began immediately to laugh again trying to explain in between hysterics.  
  
"You and he are not the only two men in the room." She sang as another wave of pain ripped through her, he waited for her recovery and followed her eyes when they had come back into focus. Another bolt of lightning filled the corners of the room with golden light as he saw IT standing there, one of her guardians; one of the dementors had entered the room. He turned to Lavienth who look absolutely sick and then back to Deanna.  
  
"So what are you saying? He is not the father and I know I'm not." he continued irritation very prevalent in his voice. He did not like playing games even if it was with his last relative distant as she may be. "Are you saying it was that?" he pointed his finger to the shadowed corner. To his horror he was answered by a maniacal grin and a laugh.  
  
"YOU GUESSED IT!!!!!!!!" she sang and fell back to the pillows of the bed. The dark wizard simply stared at the woman. 'This can't be they are not even human." 'This is not possible. This is just unnatural. But as crazy as she has always been she has never lied', he thought to himself. 'This is wrong just wrong.' Continued the inner monologue.  
  
"You can't be serious! Deanna it's not possible!"  
  
"Why not?" she asked becoming very serious as she glared at her cousin, "Why is it not possible. You told it to do anything I wanted and I was lonely, and this is the result." She said gesturing towards herself on the bed as she was seized by another attack more serious than the others.  
  
"Lavienth go to the village and fetch the midwife! GO NOW!!!!!!" he bellowed as the other man left grateful to be out of that horrid room.  
  
Riddle had a look of horror on his face as he conjured up a chair to sit on beside her bed as she turned and looked at him. "Don't look that way Tom I'm pleased with this." Riddle was still beyond words forty-five minutes later when Lavienth returned with the midwife. The little plump woman burst in through the door and dropped her supplies in shock when she saw the young mother to be; quickly she ran to her side and turned abruptly on Riddle.  
  
"YOU SHOULD NOT BE IN HERE! AND GET THAT THING OUT OF HERE!!!!" she yelled when she saw the dementor in the corner. However it made no motion to move until the faint whisper of Deanna's could be heard telling it that she was all right and that it should leave, followed by the two men. Neither of the two men spoke the only sound that could be heard was the storm outside and the occasional cries from the bedroom. However from what Lavienth could tell the dark lord had gotten over his shock and seemed to be deep in thought as he stood up to pace.  
  
Riddled ignored the sounds of the rain around him as he thought about the aspects of what had just happened. According to his dear insane cousin she was having a child that had a dementor as its father. Unnatural yes but not the most unnatural thing to ever happen in the world of magic, he himself had seen much stranger things. What powers would the child have, what purpose could it play in his upcoming plans. An evil smile spread slowly across his face as he was ripped suddenly from his thoughts by one last shrill cry, and then all was eerily silent.  
  
Slowly he crossed to the bedroom door and pushed it open. The plump little mid wife looked utterly exhausted as she bent over wrapping something in a soft blanket. Deanna he had noticed had been bathed and seemed to be resting nicely. This was good for Riddle would hate to loose a potions mistress, and one as powerful as Deanna is nearly impossible to find, he thought as he crossed over too her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Replied the midwife," but the birth was too much for her." Riddle just grunted as he dropped her dainty hand.  
  
'Damn! Where am I supposed to find another potion's mistress.' He thought as the little woman brought the baby over to him.  
  
"Here you go sir." She said placing the baby in his arms. "Quite an unusual child if I may say so…ever so quiet never made a sound. And his eyes…"  
  
Riddle could feel the power emanating from the little bundle in his arms, he could fairly see the magical aura that surrounded the child and he smiled. 'This child, my child', he thought,'will be powerful and he will be mine.' Then he noticed and he realized in this instant that he had been doubting his cousin's tale and now he had his answer, as he gazed at the black pools the child had for eyes and the onyx eyes stared back absorbing everything around him. The wizard chuckled sending shivers up the two remaining occupants spines, yes this one would be most powerful.  
  
  
  
Lavienth shooed the little woman out of the house paying her at the door and leaving her with a severe promise of pain and death if she ever told of what happened here tonight, she stood in the rain petrified staring at the door as the man shut it behind him and returned to his master.  
  
"Lavienth, you are married are you not?" asked Riddle as the other man reentered the room.  
  
"Yes milord." He said with a confused nod.  
  
"What should I call him?" he wondered aloud as the powerful wizard and the child regarded one another.  
  
"I do not know my lord." Came the reply as he watched the baby fall asleep in his blankets.  
  
"You Lavienth will take the child and raise him to be mine, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"You will raise him to serve me and only me, do I make my self clear." Lavienth who was a brave man shuddered as the cold eyes turned and faced him.  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"He is most powerful and will be a great ally in our time to come." He said handing the child to the other man and turning to leave, leaving the child's mother lying forgotten in the room.  
  
"My lord?" Riddle turned and faced his servant. "What shall we call him, shall he keep his mother's name?"  
  
"Yes her family name is and honorable one and demands respect, as for a surname hmmmmmmm." He thought for a moment, as he looked at the severe little face the child made in his sleep.  
  
'What a splendid name for the child the last of his blood line, the most powerful bloodlines' he thought. He smiled as he continued aloud "Call him Severus. Yes Severus Snape that will do nicely in deed." And with that the dark lord disappeared into the night.  
  
Lavienth wrapped the little bundle in his cloak as he turned to leave, his wife would not be pleased with the child save that it was a direct order from Riddle. Leaving the child's mother alone in the cold house he tightened his grip on this unfortunate child whose fate had just been sealed. And with a flick of his wrist he was gone the only thing that could be heard was the wind and a soft ghostly humming emanating from deep with in the house. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: See Chapter One

Summary: the unusual past of Severus Snape is explored and his relationships revealed.

And THANKS to my beta reader Sanguine Tear, without her you would be forever plagued with misspellings and run on sentences, and missing words.  ^__^

*************************

Blood Lines

Chapter 2

It was a lovely day as Albus Dumbledoor walked through the gardens at the Ministry Headquarters.  He was watching a little bird learn to fly when something in among the shadows caught his eye.

"Hmmm." Curiously he went to investigate the movement.

Severus loved being outside among the flowers and animals, the only draw back he thought as he turned his gaze to where the sun shown brightly was that the light hurt his eyes, but he quickly decided he could live with that little in convenience.  Severus was watching a family of squirrels when he heard someone enter the garden.  Silently he crept to see the stranger.  The man was not like anyone he had ever seen, not that he had seen too many other people save Master Lavienth, Mistress Marlena, and of course Uncle.  Quietly Severus stalked the man trying to get a better look.  The old man came and sat on a bench near where he was stationed, watching the birds quietly as the wind gently ruffled through his long silvery hair and beard.  After a few moments the sparkling blue eyes turned in the boys direction before speaking.

"You can come out now, I won't hurt you."

Severus bit his lip nervously as he decided whether or not he should go, when he suddenly found himself face to face with the elder wizard.  Dumbledoor chuckled pleasantly as the child scooted franticly back against the large tree, and spoke to the surprised boy.

"I daresay this isn't near as pleasant as my bench but it will do quite nicely," he smiled and continued "and what are you doing out here my boy?"  Severus just blinked at him.

"Okay," Albus continued good naturedly, " my name is Albus Dumbledoor. What is yours?"  Once again he was only answered by the boy blinking those large onyx eyes at him.  He studied the boy before him.  The large black eyes were set in a fair complected face and framed by hair that rivaled the black of his eyes.  The child was fairly small but emanated a great power, but what struck Dumbledoor so intriguing were the eyes, they were as if the child could see directly into his soul, and for some reason he wanted to tell this boy things he had never told another.  Albus was finally freed from the pools of black ink when the child abruptly turned his head away looking toward a cry off to their right.

"Severus!" came a woman's cry.  Albus started up but much to his surprise the boy easily pulled him down raising a finger to his lips signaling for silence, Albus complied with the request.

"Severus where the hell are you boy?"  The look of fear passing the boy's features were not lost on the older wizard.

"Lavienth have you seen that wretched creature." The woman had been joined by a pleasant looking man; "He's going to make us late."

"Marlena don't worry when he is done he will come." Giving the woman a peck on the cheek he rushed off looking at his watch. Quietly the child rose and walked the woman, as Albus stayed hidden.

"How dare you make me wait you wretched child.  Lavienth is too easy on you." She scolded as the object of her anger approached her, and with a crack of hand meeting skin, he fell to the ground.  "That is for making me wait for you." She fairly spit the word 'you' contempt seething from every pore as she turned from the boy with a command. "Come!"  Calmly Severus gathered himself from the ground and followed after the woman he called mother. Albus frowned at the interchange between the two.  He hated nothing more than adults who did not realize how precious a commodity children were, however his thoughts did not dwell long on the scene as they were interrupted by a familiar voice a few moments later.

"Headmaster? Are you out here? Albus?" the Headmaster of Hogwarts smiled as his dear friend searched the garden before stopping before him in defeat, she nearly jumped six feet when he stood up abruptly with a sharp "BOO!"

"ACK! Albus Dumbledoor! Really the Headmaster of Hogwarts crawling around on the ground in a garden, what were you thinking?"

"My dear Minerva you are extremely too serious for your own good my dear." He chuckled as she smoothed her hair, and continued.

"Be that as it may, "she shot him a doubtful look, " you are going to be late for your lecture if you do not hurry."

"Then shall we?"

"Of course." Replied the exasperated woman as the two friends headed toward the conference.

*********

It was a lovely day as Thomas Riddle lazily strolled up the front walk of the looming residence of the ancient Butrard home. Yes he had been from England far too long, he thought as he knocked soundly with cast iron knockers on the front door and waited patiently.

"Lavienth old friend how are you?"  replied Tom Riddle with a rare smile as he stepped in and shook out his cloak in the foyer of his old friend.

"Splendid and yourself."

"Wonderful as always. And my dear Marlena how are you fairing?"

"You find me well this day Thomas."

"Good, good."  Riddled motioned for the house elf to come and take his cloak as he removed a package from the pocket. "And how are things coming along in our plans?"

"Smoothly, everything is falling into place.  Our comrade should be in place at the ministry with in the year."

"Wonderful." He shot Lavienth an evil grin, who returned it with equal malice.  " Now where is my brilliant Severus? I have brought him a gift."

"He is in the garden should I fetch him."  Asked Marlena as Lavienth took her arm and began leading the way to the garden.

"No no I do believe I will join him there, you do have the best gardens in all of England and I do feel like a stroll."

Tom Riddle rarely found the time to enjoy something so simple as a garden in the summer.  Quite frankly he found such things to be a frivolous waste of time.  He allowed a rare smile to grace his lips as he spotted his nephew walking among the flowers inspecting and the placing the chosen carefully in a basket on his arm.

"Severus child." The small head popped up at the call of his name.

"Uncle?" Severus allowed a smile to spread as he calmly walked toward his only living blood relative. "How have you been uncle?" he asked as he hugged the older man.

"Splendid child and you?"

"Fine as well.  Where did you go?  You were gone quite a long time."

"Romania, it was quite boring sadly.  But it was not a total loss; here I have brought you a gift.  Let's say it is an extremely late birthday gift."

"A gift?" he chirped excitement very evident in his small face.

"Yes." He handed the boy a small box. Carefully Severus felt the paper and biting his lip eagerly he removed the packing and opened the box to reveal the softest and most beautiful egg he had ever seen.

"What is it?" he looked expectantly back at his uncle who chuckled.

"That my dear boy is the fun.  You won't know until it hatches."

"But will mistress Marlena let me keep it." He frowned at the thought.

"Ah don't worry you will be allowed to keep it." Thomas Riddle sat watching the garden around him as Severus went about collecting his various potion ingredients while being quite careful of his new charge.  Severus was still holding the egg gently as dinner was announced and they headed in. After dinner they retired to the library, the adults in large wingbacks and Severus curled up on a fur drawing while occasionally stopping to turn his egg over to give it equal warmth.  It was rare indeed that Thomas Riddle ever felt himself relaxed enough to just have pleasant conversations, but Lavienth and Marlena Butrard were two of his oldest and most trusted friends, and therefore he valued their opinions above all others, which is one of the main reasons he had given them the boy.

"Given his background one would never guess he would be a nurturer." Commented Tom as he sipped his brandy and glanced at his nephew.

"Given that his mother was a healer as well would tend to lead toward that trait.  Besides that is an admirable trait.  It has tendencies towards loyalty and that is something we will need in the future."

"Hmm perhaps. How are his studies?"

"He is in a word brilliant, far beyond his peers. But we must discuss something."

"What?" Riddle looked from his book to his friend.

"This.  This came for Sev." He handed Tom the familiar letter.

"Ah so Hogwarts has extended an invitation.  It was expected."  He sat back and contemplated this turn of events, should Severus go to Hogwarts?

"Tom it will be odd if he does not attend."

"Yes I suppose you are right and therefore the only logical thing to do is to let him decide for himself.  Severus child do come here for a moment I wish to ask you a question."  Obediently Severus left his warm spot on the rug and came to stand beside the adults.

"Severus you have a decision to make." Lavienth smiled as he began, " you have been invited to attend Hogwarts, would you like to attend or no?"

Severus bit his lip as he thought it over, this was a big decision, he had always wanted to go to Hogwarts and learn from the best, he even secretly longed to one day teach at the prestigious school, how wonderful it would be to teach potions.  But he began to chew on his little lip, he had never been away from Master Lavienth and Mistress Marlena, but oh what he could learn.  Nervously he looked at the three adults before him, it was decided.

"I would very much like to attend Hogwarts if it is acceptable to you." He looked hopefully at his uncle and Lavienth.

"Fine then it is decided you will attend Hogwarts in the fall." Severus gave a large smile as he flung himself in Lavienth's arms and then Tom's, he merely grinned at Marlene who was sneering at the boy in disgust, when Riddle broke in.

"Oh I have something I wish to give all of you."

"Another gift uncle?"

"Yes but this one is not quite as pleasant as the last one.  But it will allow you to know when I wish to see you, or need to speak with you." He summoned a silver knife off of he desk nearby, "Now Lavienth being head of this house you will go first.  Please hold out your left arm."

Dutifully he held out his arm as he watched with a raised eyebrow, as Riddle sliced his thumb before pressing it into his own arm, where an image appeared.  A skull with a serpent coiling itself around it staring and flicking its tongue angrily.

"Isn't that attractive."

Riddle just smiled at the sarcasm as he replied, "I'm glad you like it you are getting one just like it.  You should be honored only a select few will receive this particular design.  And it is not replicable by Polyjuice Potion or by any other means."

Lavienth watched carefully as the knife was brought deep into his left forearm before it was pulled and in its place Riddle's still bleeding thumb was applied, the wound soon began to sizzle as he could feel the spell course through his veins as it began to heal, and in its place a mark identical to his friends appeared.

"Well that was pleasant." He replied through gritted teeth, as Marlene received her mark, then it was Severus's turn.

"Now my boy you will never forget to whom you belong." Commented Thomas as the two black eyes never left his emerald green ones.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimers: See Chapter One

Okay people I review your stories so review mine it is just polite to leave constructive criticism, how are we supposed to get any better, now I don't mean flames………never have I flamed and they will be dealt with accordingly so please R&R k…..

thanks the bandit.

**************

Blood Lines

Chapter Three

Severus groggily blinked at the morning sun as he clutched his left arm.  He looked down to the evil looking skull before groaning, and rolling over, the cursed thing had hurt for weeks after he had received it.  He was met by a load shriek as NaliaÃ protested his sudden weight.  

"Massssssster," came the muffled cry, he quickly rolled off of his little familiar.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nalia are you okay." He gave a concerned glance at the little boa constrictor, who in turn shot him a rather nasty glare for one so small.

"Yesssssssss I'm fine no thankssssssss to you Sssssssseverusssssssss."  She turned away haughtily.

"You know I didn't do it on purpose I………" he stopped as he notice the calendar on the wall.  Nalia do you know what day it is?" he cried excitedly.

"No and don't really care." She grumbled as she tried to go back to sleep.

"It's the thirty first of August.  I go to Hogwarts tomorrow, and today we are going to Diagon Alley!"  He jumped from the bed and rushed to get his clothes, "We have to hurry.  Oh aren't you excited?"

"Thrilled sssssssimply thrilled masssssster." She grumbled sleepily, he shot his tongue out at the small snake.

"You silly snake you have to come with us." He hissed as he snatched her from her covers. He was answered by a very disgruntled yelp and a glare, as he bounded down the stairs to breakfast. 

The dinning room was empty when he arrived so he passed the time by talking to the paintings on the wall about their days at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

This is were Lavienth found his charge an hour later, he watched the interchange between the pictures and the boy and smiled.  Severus for the most part was a chipper and happy child but there were times that he frightened even Lavienth, sometimes he would just get a look in his eyes, he shook these thoughts his mind from these thoughts as he entered the room plastering a smile on his frowning face.

"Having a nice chat Severus?" he smiled warmly as he ruffled the black hair.

"Oh yes sir they were just telling me all kinds of fascinating stories.  Do you know that the ceiling in the great hall looks like the sky?  And the stairways move on you as well." Severus continued to chatter all through breakfast while Lavienth just sat and listened patiently as he watched Severus feeding Nalia.

"Well I guess we really should get going you ready?"

"Of course!" 

Lavienth smiled as he grabbed the boy's hand and then they were gone.

***

Never before had Severus seen so many people in one place at one time.  Stores lined the streets, while vendors pushed their goods to the people passing by; he simply stared wide-eyed at all of the commotion around him.  The only thing that made the day even better was that he was spending time with Master Lavienth.  The older man joked and played with Severus as they wandered the Alley gathering everything they needed for Severus as well as some supplies for the older wizard.  He would calmly explain the uses for the odd things they came across in their wanderings, hours seemed like mere minutes to the pair.

"Okay just one more stop and then we can get your wand Severus."

"Wand?" Severus pulled a face, "why do I need a wand.  It's not like I need one."

"Okay how about this, it helps one focus their power allowing them not to destroy the entire eastern end of a particularly lovely garden."  Severus looked a little sheepish at this, as Lavienth ruffled Severus raven tresses.

"Um I was kind of hoping you forgot about that."

"Heh no such luck my boy.  Ah here we are I just need to get a few things and then we can be on our way." He grinned at the boy as they entered the store. "Now Severus please don't touch anything."

"Yes sir." Came the reply as Lavienth made his way over to the creepy wizard behind the counter.  The young wizard decided he simply had to explore every corner and set off to do so.  Soon he found himself standing before a lifeless black stone set simply in a silver chain, shoved on the back of a shelf.  For some reason he could not bring himself to look away.  As he approached slowly he noticed that it seemed to be glowing faintly, and sound was beginning just far enough in the background that it couldn't be ignored but he tried anyway.  The light however was a different story he couldn't seem to look away what had begun as faint pinprick was quickly growing and pulsating very much like a heart beat, he was completely unaware of his name being called, until he heard a gasp behind him.  The light died away as soon as he broke his concentration and looked at the source of the gasp.

"Severus are you okay?"  Lavienth looked the boy over for any injuries.

"Of course I am why do you ask?" he looked confused at the older wizard, but he had begun to shake.

"How did you do that?" came the shaky question of the shopkeeper.

"Do what?"

"Make that blasted thing glow.  It hasn't even so much as reflected light for me since it got here last year."

"What is it?" asked Lavienth curiously.

"Don't know, no one does.  It was dug up in Romania, and the ex-owner brought it back.  It was sold here as part of his estate when the poor bloke died.  I'll make you a good deal on it if you want." He added eagerly.

Lavienth noticed that Severus still hadn't let go of robes he had latched onto and that he seemed to be shaking.

"Severus, Sev you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, yes sir I'm fine."

"Did it startle you?" he nodded his small head as a yes, "How did you make it glow?"

"I'm not sure."

**

Severus was still fingering his new amulet when the pair arrived at Olivander's Wand Shop.  Three hours later Lavienth had almost given up hope the Severus would actually find a wand that suited him when they came across it the perfect one, ten inch holly, with a unicorn tail core.  Severus was still waving his wand around when they sat down to two double chocolate double nut banana splits at Madam Sugarplums, Confections and Ice Crème Shoppe.

"Do you think I will like Hogwarts, sir?" Severus asked around a huge bite.

  
"Yes actually I think you will.  The library alone is absolutely huge why it…" he didn't continue as a shadow fell across the table.

"Well if it isn't old Butrard." Sneered an ugly voice, the two seated wizards looked up the owner of the voice.

"Hello Moody, to what do we owe this pleasure?" came the friendly reply.

"Hmmmmmm what do we have here?" Moody grabbed one of Severus' school bags, "Dark paraphernalia no doubt."

"Actually, they are Severus school supplies if you don't mind." The Auror sneered as the bag was jerked from his hands, and then turned his attention to the boy across the table.

Severus just stared at the older wizard as the leaned in, "Smells wrong this one," he leaned in closer, " Not what you seem are you child?"

Severus just glared at the old wizard "Who is?" came the simple reply.

Moody sneered, "I'll be watching you boy, and you." He turned to Lavienth "watch your step I am not as easily fooled as the ministry." And with that he clomped off, the look that was thrown from Lavienth Butrard was one of pure hatred as he watched the retreating form, but it soon softened as he turned back to his ward.

"Severus do eat up your split is melting."  Forgetting Moody the two talked about the Hogwarts until it was time for Severus to retire to dream land, the exhausted child was carried to bed and was soon followed by an equally tired wizard.

  


* * *

Ã Nalia is based on Severus' familiar in "Pawn to Queen" personally I think she is perfect for him, while the animal idea is Riley's I am striving to make her characteristics my own so Riley, please don't get mad I love Nalia and simply must have her.  ^_^


End file.
